Faberry iPod Drabble
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: I tried to do a ipod drabble for faberry. I don't think it's any good but let me know.


**Faberry iPod Drabble**

**Not Tonight by Tegan and Sara**

"What'll make you stay Quinn?" Rachel asked as Quinn began to put on her clothes. This is how it always happened. They would have sex and try to tell themselves it meant nothing but they both knew it was a lie. It meant everything. When they first started seeing each other, Quinn had a rule. She would never spend the night with Rachel. But every night it got harder and harder for Quinn to leave Rachel's bed. Quinn found it hard not to wrap herself around the brunette and fall asleep in her arms.

"I don't know. Rachel, I can't. You know this." Quinn lied to the girl as she finished putting on her clothes.

"Quinn.." Rachel started but was cut off by the blonde.

"Rachel...not tonight." Quinn told her, sighing. The blonde gathered the rest of her things and headed for Rachel's door. She stopped in her tracks, hand on the door knob.

"I'm sorry." Quinn then left without another word. It was hard to just leave her like that, Quinn thought but she knew she had to.

**CrushCrushCrush by Paramore**

Rachel couldn't deny the pull she felt to the blonde. That much was true. Most of her day was filled with thoughts of Quinn. Thoughts that ran rampant but Rachel knew they were just friends. Rachel stuffed the books that she didn't need into her locker and as she was about to close it, it slammed in front of her face. Rachel quickly turned to see you the perpetrator was and was met with green eyes.

"Berry," Quinn said with a smirk playing on her lips. Rachel swallowed hard.

"Um Quinn, hey. Can I help you with something?" She asked nervously as the blonde came to stand in front of her. The blonde shook her head. Quinn then placed her hands at either side of the small brunettes head, caging her in front of her locker. Rachel looked around nervously then back at Quinn.

"I see the way you look at me berry. It's quite cute, I'll have to admit." Quinn confessed and the look on Rachel's face was priceless.

"I-I- I don't know what you mean Quinn." Rachel stammered out, beginning to get hot and bothered by the close proximity of the blonde.

"Yes you do and I'm just fine with playing this game." Quinn said as she ran a polished finger down the brunettes cheek. Again, Rachel swallowed the bundle of nerves that was lodged in her throat.

"How about...you stop by my place after school. I think it would be a lot better than the quiet evening alone you have planned." The blonde said, throwing Rachel a wink. Quinn then retracted herself from the brunette and strutted her way down the hall. Rachel looked around the hall in complete shock at what had just taken place. She definitely hadn't expected that at all.

**Cry Me Out by Pixie Lot**

There was a knock at the door and Rachel quickly got up to answer it. As soon as she was met with who it was, her face immediately lit up.

"Hey Quinn," The brunette greeted, letting the blonde in.

"Rachel, we need to talk." Was all she said and Rachel frowned.

"Um alright, well let's go to my room then." Rachel said and Quinn followed her. Once they made it to Rachel's room, Quinn wasted no time getting to the point.

"What's going on with you and Finn?" Quinn asked and the look on Rachel's face screamed caught.

"Nothing Quinn. What would make you think that?" Rachel asked and Quinn cut her eyes at the brunette.

"Rachel, you might be a lot of things but you aren't dumb so don't try and play the part now. Just tell me now...are you seeing him behind my back?" Quinn spat.

"Quinn I swear I'm not cheating on you." Rachel said as she grabbed her girlfriend's hands. Quinn shook her head. She was really hoping that the brunette would have just told her the truth. It would have hurt but it hurt more knowing that she was lying to her face. Quinn knew she was seeing Finn behind her back because Rachel accidentally left her phone at the blonde's house the night before, revealing proof that she was in fact cheating on her with the giant of a freak.

"Quinn...you have to believe me. I-" Rachel began but Quinn cut her off.

"Then what are these Rachel?" Quinn yelled at the smaller girl, shoving the phone at her.

"Are you just gonna tell me you swear those text don't mean anything? That you telling him that you love him and that 'the other night was the best night you've ever had in your life' didn't mean anything?" Quinn asked Rachel, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Quinn, I..." Rachel didn't even know what to say. Quinn shook her head.

"Exactly. You can't find a decent lie to tell me now because you've used them all up!" The blonde yelled, making Rachel flinch. Quinn wiped the tears that had fallen.

"That's ok though Rachel. Now you can be with him because I'm walking away. We're through." The blonde said with finality. Quinn then made her way out of Rachel's room and out of her life.

**Stick Up by Rihanna and Shy Ronnie**

Rachel's hand's were starting to sweat and she felt like she was going to throw up. Her and Quinn pulled up in front of the bank, knowing full well what they were planing to do. Quinn kept the engine running but turned to face Rachel.

"Ok you remember what we planned right? This cannot go wrong Rachel. You know what it means if it does. Most likely jail for life." Quinn said and Rachel nodded her head swallowing hard.

"We only have one chance. Keep your mask on and make it as quick as possible. The sooner we're out the sooner we can be on our way to Vegas." The blonde finished, earning another nod from the brunette. Rachel went to get out of the car but stopped in her tracks to give the blonde a quick kiss. She then tucked the gun in the small of her back and went into the bank.

"Alright everyone on the ground! I don't want to see anyone's eyes!" The small brunette screamed and all the patrons in the bank panicked but dropped to the floor. Rachel ran over to the window, gun pointed at the clerk.

"Unload the cash and move your ass! No funny business or you'll get lit up!" Rachel yelled and the clerks hurried to hand the money over to her. Rachel didn't plan on shooting anyone but the gun put fear into them. Once all the clerks had handed the money over to Rachel she hurried to exit. As she was making her way out, a security guard tried to stop her. She kicked him in the balls and kept going, exiting out the back of the building where Quinn was waiting in the get away van. Rachel quickly jumped in as bullets from another security guard hit the van, causing the girl to let out a cry. Quinn floored it and soon enough they were out of there. They made it about 30 miles but they knew they wouldn't last with the same car and license plate so they used some of the money to buy a new car. It was risky but Quinn bought it while Rachel hid out in a vacant lot with the van. Once they had the new car and all the money they made their way to Vegas.

"I can't believe we did it!" Quinn yelled excitedly as the wind whipped her hair.

"I know! It was scary as shit though, Quinn." Rachel replied laughing a little.

"I know but you did it babe and now we can live whatever life we want." Quinn said looking over at the brunette. Rachel gave her a smile.

"Yeah. We can." Rachel finished and quickly gave Quinn a kiss. They had a long road ahead of them but as long as they had each other, they were happy. Quinn laced her fingers in Rachel's and they drove off into the sunset, heading for the city of sin.

**Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney**

Rachel and Quinn both sat on the blondes bed, studying. At least Rachel was pretending to study but the reality was she couldn't concentrate. It had been a week since they had kissed and Quinn was going about it all as if it didn't happen and that alone was bugging her. Rachel knew that Quinn was with Finn, but that didn't stop her from falling for the girl.

"Quinn I think we should talk..." Rachel trailed off and the blonde looked up at her.

"Okay, about what?" Quinn asked and Rachel cleared her throat.

"Um about what happened last week." As soon as Rachel let the words fall from her mouth, Quinn quickly found interest in anything else but looking at her. The blonde then spoke up.

"Rachel it was nothing. It was just a stupid little kiss." Quinn said and Rachel felt a pang in her chest. She wasn't letting it go though. She knew she should just leave it alone but she couldn't. Rachel didn't know how to make the feelings stop and she wasn't sure she wanted to either. Quinn had always been something that she wanted and that kiss gave her hope.

"Did it really mean nothing to you Quinn?" The brunette asked and Quinn looked at her. There was silence for a good while before she spoke.

"No. It wasn't. But Rachel I can't do this with you. I'm dating Finn." Quinn finished and Rachel scoffed.

"That didn't stop you before." Rachel said, now sporting a frown on her face. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Rachel...I really like you. I do. I think I could be in love with you. But I can;'t hurt Finn like that. I did it to him once and I can't do it again. It's not right." Quinn said.

"And you think it's right to hurt me instead? To kiss me when you knew exactly what you were doing was going to end up hurting one of us?" Rachel asked and Quinn sighed.

"Rachel I would never intentionally hurt you. Look can we just not talk about this and study please?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No. We can't. I can't just pretend anymore. I can't pretend that I'm not slowly falling for you Quinn. That all these feelings for you aren't taking over me. I've tried to let it go. To put it out of my head but it doesn't work that way." Rachel said, making her way to Quinn's bedroom door.

"I'm in love with you Quinn. I know you love me too. I hope you realize that he doesn't deserve you and that we could be great together. Just so you know." Rachel said and then left Quinn's room. Quinn could do nothing but sit there shocked. Rachel Berry had just told her that she was in love with her and the truth is, she was in love with her too.

**Stolen by Dashboard Confessional**

Rachel and Quinn sat in the sand by the lake, watching the sun set. It was the last day of summer break and it was weighing on both of the girls. When school started they had to go back to hating each other. To pretending as if they hadn't fallen for one another over the summer. Rachel sighed.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked the brunette, glancing down at her as she sat in between her legs.

"Nothing. It's just...this? Us? Soon it will all be over." Rachel said, trying to keep the utter depression out of her voice but failing to do so. Quinn pulled the smaller girl closer to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"It doesn't have to though." The blonde said and Rachel turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked curious.

"Look Rachel, I don't know what's going to happen with us in the next few days but I do know that you have completely stolen my heart and that's not just something I can pretend didn't happen." Quinn confessed. Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"I think I'm in love with you Rachel Berry and that's not something I can let go of easily. Even if it means I have to fight through hell to keep you. Even if it means I get slushied everyday because of it. None of that matters if I get to keep you by my side." Quinn finished and Rachel smiled up at her.

"Then it'll be you and me against the world because I refuse to let you go either."

**Heartbeats by Jose Gonzales**

Rachel heard the tap, tap, tap of someone at her balcony window, so she got up from bed to see who it was. When she opened the window, she caught the deepest green looking back at her. Rachel sighed.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked exasperated.

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry for what happened ok? I didn't mean what I said the other day. You mean so much to me and I just said what I did to get Santana off my back about it. I know that's no excuse either. I never meant to hurt you by telling her that you didn't mean anything to me because Rachel, you mean everything to me." Quinn said tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"That still doesn't make it hurt any less Quinn." Rachel said and Quinn made her way over to the brunette. Rachel let her inside her room and they sat on the edge of her bed. Quinn grabbed the smaller girls hands.

"I know. I know it doesn't make it right but I'm sorry. For hurting you and making you think for a second that you aren't a valuable part of my life because you are." Quinn confessed and Rachel sighed. There was silence for a while but Rachel finally spoke up.

"I don't know Quinn. I just-I need time you know." Rachel said and Quinn shook her head in understanding.

"Alright. I get it. But just know that I'm truly sorry Rachel. For everything." Quinn said getting up from her spot. Just as she was about to leave, Rachel went against her better judgment and called out to her.

"Quinn?" Rachel called out and the blonde turned.

"Yea?" She asked, hope in her voice.

"Will you stay with me?" Rachel asked and Quinn smiled.

"Of course." The blonde replied and went to join the brunette on her bed. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel tightly and sighed.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked out, looking down at the girl wrapped in her arms.

"Yeah?" Rachel answered, looking up into Quinn's pools of deep green.

"The truth is...I love you. Just so you know."


End file.
